Why Carlisle and Esme decided to adoptCMD Outtake
by writergirl85
Summary: Fandom for Preemies outtake-This is Carlisle and Esme's final deciding factor on why they adopted the kids. Thanks to all who donated their money, time and stories. We raised over  5000 for the March of Dimes! Dedicated to preemies and family everywhere!


Fandom for Preemies Outtake

By writergirl85

Outtake from "**Creating My Own Destiny**-Why Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt"

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any related products. Stephenie Meyer owns all and well, if she didn't want us to use her characters, then she wouldn't have written the books. There's also a nurse Jackie reference and I don't own the rights to that either. I also don't own 'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch.

There is a warning about a death, so you may need a Kleenex.

**Carlisle POV**

I had only three weeks left in my residency. Esme and I were living in Seattle, Washington as I completed my final time at Seattle Children's to become a pediatrician. I was in the final hours of my shift when an old college buddy came up to me.

"Carlisle, is that you?" Liam asked.

"Liam! How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. I got a degree in Social Work. I can't believe that you still became a doctor after all this time. Anyways, I'm here on official business. I know that you've never met your biological mother but she put you in her will."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Well Carlisle, you have a premature half-sister. There was a car accident a couple of days ago and your biological mother never survived but the baby did. We found her will and she left everything to you. She was fairly rich after building up her media empire. According to her will, you and your sister were the best mistakes that she had ever made. She had just left the lawyer's office from revising her will when she was hit. She made you guardian of the baby Carlisle."

"Liam, is she here?"

"Yes Carlisle. I'm on my way to talk to your boss at the moment, so why don't you come with me?"

"Sure. Let's go." I said and I led him to the Chief's office. When we reached there, I knocked on the door. I heard a reply a few moments later.

"Come in!" Dr. Westlake said and we entered. "Carlisle, Liam. What are you here for today?"

"Not too long ago, a few days ago, there was an infant brought in and sent to the NICU. Her birth mother had passed away in a car accident. When the police discovered her will, we found out that this woman was Carlisle's birth mother. Right now, Carlisle is the sole guardian of the baby girl. She's here right now and-"

"Don't go any further. Carlisle, call your wife and you can take much time as you need off. I'll sign off the hours that you have left as taking care of her since it's only a few more days. Now, go see your kid and call me when Esme gets here." He said and sent us out of his office. Liam looked at me.

"He's Esme's godfather. He moved out here from the East coast and hadn't seen her since she was little. They have kept in touch though and he came to our wedding. When I got the job out here, I found out he was the Chief and that we would be having weekly dinners at our house."

"Oh. Well, I see him a lot through social services. A lot of kids from bad situations come here quite frequently. Anyways, I have to go check in. See you in a bit." Liam said as he headed towards the lobby. I continued my way to NICU nurse station.

"Hi Jackie, I'm here to see that Jane Doe that came in here. Her birth mother is deceased."

"Dr. Cullen, you rarely come in here except to do the occasional rounds. What gives?" She demanded.

"Her birth mother is my birth mother as well. I was born to a set of teenage parents who were only 14 and 15 at the time. The police found the will and I'm the sole guardian. Liam from social services is here and he has all the information. I just found out about her 20 minutes ago."

"Ok, she's only 3 ½ pounds and roughly 10 inches long. She's extremely premature and from what we can figure by her size is that she just made it past the date of when she can survive outside of the womb. Honestly Carlisle, we've given her a 5% chance of surviving. Her organs aren't fully developed and if she does survive the next month, it will be a miracle. I'll send Esme in when she gets here."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few moments. I still have to call her." I said and headed outside. I sat on one of the benches that were in a more quiet area so that I could talk to her in private. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Esme Cullen Designs, Esme speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi honey. Do you have a minute?"

"For you, I always have a minute. What's up darling?"

"Do you remember me telling you that I was adopted? And that I wanted to foster kids when I was older?"

"Yes."

"It turns out that my birth mother had another child and that she was in a car accident. The police found her will and I'm her guardian. Esme, you have to come to the hospital. The baby is a girl and she's extremely premature."

"Carlisle, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just let me close up and I'll be right there, ok honey?"

"Ok. Jackie's going to let you in and Linus wants me to call him when you get here."

"Ok. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I said as I ended the call. Sighing I went back inside and ran into Liam.

"Ok, all you need to do Carlisle is sign a couple of forms and then we send it to a judge and you become her guardian."

"Ok. I'll sign them when Esme gets here."

"Ok, I'll meet Esme here and I'll talk to her." I nodded and headed back to NICU. Jackie let me in after I washed up and I looked at her. I didn't hear Jackie walking up beside me.

"You know Carlisle, right now it's a miracle that she's even here. I've seen babies older than her never make it. You can touch her, you know. She knows that you're here. You should try talking to her as well."

"OK, thanks." I said and she continued her rounds. I then started whispering to her.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm your older brother. I'm Carlisle and Esme, my wife, who is your sister-in-law, will be here soon. She runs a design business and I'm a doctor here at Seattle's Children's. You know, I want to foster kids and I didn't imagine I would start this early. I promise you honey that you'll have a name soon. Esme and I will definitely pick one out for you. Uncle Liam is a good friend of mine and hopefully tonight or tomorrow, Esme and I will be your guardians. You know that Mother isn't here anymore, do you? I know that you are little but I feel so bad that you don't have her. I was adopted because Mother gave me up because she was a child herself. I never blamed her. I had good parents and I hope that I could be a good one to you. I'll be right here, until they kick me out." I held her tiny hand for a few more seconds and then I sat down in the chair beside her incubator. Esme came in within the hour.

"Hi honey. Jackie let me in. How is she?" She asked and sat on my lap.

"Honestly Esme, Jackie told me that she has a 5% survival rate. If she even does make it, she will need constant medical care. Right now, it's an hour at a time. She still needs a name so that Liam can put in the papers."

"What about Elizabeth? It's a good old name and goes along with ours." Esme said as she chuckled. I laughed as well.

"Yeah, and when we do foster kids, they'll have old fashioned names." I said back to her.

"Elizabeth Cullen is her name now."

"It's a nice name for her. Somehow, now we're her parents." I said. We sat there for a few moment moments when I saw Liam standing outside the door. "Esme I have to talk to Liam. You can talk to her and lightly touch her." I said and she nodded, getting off of my lap. I headed back outside to where Liam was waiting.

"Sorry man, but I can't stay any longer. Does she have a name yet? Esme's already signed the papers and I had to talk to the Chief for a few minutes about Jane Doe."

"Her name is Elizabeth Cullen and she's doing ok for someone her size."

"Ok. I'll file the papers today and sometime soon they'll be processed. See you soon Carlisle." Liam said as we shook hands. We parted ways and I headed back into NICU.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" I asked Esme.

"Everything's fine. She's so small though."

"Don't worry darling. If does manage to survive, then she'll grow." I said.

We kept this up for a month; Esme and I were switching off on baby duty. She would do the morning shift while I did the afternoon shift. Dr. Westlake had spoken to the hospital director in Forks. I would start when I could get there, since they were considerate of my situation. I knew that I would have to make up for it sooner or later when I got there. We were packing as well so that we could move.

It was Friday around 11 am when I got to the hospital. I popped in to see Uncle Linus and wasn't in his office. I then headed up to NICU where I saw Esme and the other parents waiting outside comforting her.

"Esme, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. All of a sudden Lizzie's temperature jumped up and the bells went off. The nurses and Uncle Linus came running into the room and Jackie ushered us all out." Esme said as everyone came back out of NICU. Uncle Linus had a grave face as he headed towards us.

"She's not going to make it Esme and Carlisle. She has a blood infection and is not responding to treatments we've been giving her. It's just a matter of time now. You two should be in there. We'll pull her out of the incubator so that you can hold her." We nodded and walked back into the room. Jackie was already in there, removing most of the tubing, leaving the IV in and her oxygen.

"Guys, I'm sorry about this. We hoped and prayed that she would make it." She said. Esme nodded, and thought for a moment before replying.

"Who knew what life this child would have had if she even did make it. Her biological mother was an older woman who could have passed away at any moment. We're just happy that she had two loving parents to care for her and watch her while she was here." Jackie nodded and headed back out. All of the other parents were looking at us, and I could the thoughts running through their minds. We all mutually bonded over the fact that our children were premature and we had no idea when they could graduate to the nursery. Esme had started speaking to Elizabeth.

"Hi sweetheart. You do know that I love you so much and that I'm glad that you were our daughter for a little while. I know that you aren't going to be here much longer, but we love you." Esme silently cried for a little while and passed her to me.

"Hi pumpkin. It's Daddy. You know right now Mommy is crying her heart out. Mommy cries at everything, even sad commercials. We're lucky that our biological mother chose Esme and I to be your guardians. I know that it's almost time to say goodbye for a little while. There's something that we do in our family and we never say goodbye. We always say 'love you' so that our love is always with the other. So sweetheart, here's a quote from a book that I've heard being read around here. I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

We sat there holding her for another fifteen minutes, when her heart rate began to fall. Another 120 seconds passed and she flat-lined. Jackie had heard the monitor at her work station and came in quickly. She asked me if I would call it. With a heavy heart, I called her time of death. I gently placed her back into her incubator and with a goodbye kiss, Esme and I headed out of the hospital. Uncle Linus was waiting outside for us. When he saw our expressions, he gave both of us a hug.

"Everything will be taken care of Carlisle." He said and I nodded, knowing that he would help plan the funeral for our Lizzie.

Three days after she had passed away, we buried Lizzie. It was just the three of us and a priest, who gave the final blessing. When the priest had finished, he left. We said our goodbyes and left, leaving the little coffin by itself. Even though she was with us for a month, she was our daughter. As we walked through the cemetery, I could have sworn I heard Elizabeth say 'thanks Daddy'.


End file.
